The Dragon Brother Chronicles
by MidnighttheDragon
Summary: What If Sparx became a Dragon, would he be more helpful to Spyro, or would he just get in the way? 'T' for safety Co-Writen with OnyxtheDragon17, full title inside
1. A Sparx of Anger

**Hi everyone, ok heres how it's gonna work, I'm writing chapter 1, then Onyx is writing 2, then me 3, and so on and so forth, enjoy!**

* * *

_The Dragon Brother Chronicles: What Sparx a Beginning_

In the city of Warfang, Spyro and Cynder were retelling their story of how they battled and defeated Malefor. They enjoyed telling the others, and seemed to be quite proud of their accomplishment.

"So then, I finally fulfilled my destiny as the legendary purple dragon and restored the world. But right before that, I remember Cynder here, saying that she loved me, did I hear you right, Cyn?" Spyro said, finishing his explanation of what he and Cynder had done to save the world, planting a cocky smile on his face.

"Well…I…um…" Cynder stuttered.

"It's ok Cynder, I feel the same way." Spyro said, nuzzling her.

"Hey, buddy, you forgot to mention all the times I helped you." Sparx said, flying in front of his brother's muzzle.

"Oh right, sorry." Spyro said, waving a paw as if to say, 'no big deal', "Sparx here talked our ears of and made lots of funny comments to keep our spirits up." Spyro said with a laugh.

"That's all you think I did?! But-I-you-and we-aughg!" Sparx stuttered. "That's it, I'm going on a walk."

Spyro then looked at Sparx quizzically.

"What?" Sparx asked.

Spyro pointed to the empty air underneath his adoptive brother.

"Fine, I'm going on a float then, happy?!" Sparx fumed as he walked, er, floated off.

"What's his problem?" One of Spyro and Cynder's fans asked.

"I've been asking myself that for years." Spyro responded.

XxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, in a different part of Warfang

XxXxXxXxX

"No good-credit stealing-fat tub o'lard-jerk of a brother." Sparx mumbled. "Wouldn't kill him to give me a _little_credit. Just cause I can't fight, or breath fire, or, WHATEVER! Doesn't mean that I'm not even remotely useful. I've gotten that ungrateful little purple jerk out of tons of tight spots. I-wait, what's this?" Sparx ranted until he saw something on the ground. He was looking down at some kind of torn cloth. It was just laying on the cold stone floor. Sparx picked it up, saying, "This looks familiar." Then it hit him, "I remember now! This is the cloth of that crazy Hermit dude!" Then, a light bulb went off in Sparx's head. "Hey, he knows how to do potions and stuff like that! Maybe he can help me be more useful!" Sparx realized. Sparx then set off toward the Hermit's swamp.

XxXxXxXxX

In the Hermit's swamp

XxXxXxXxX

Sparx flew around, trying to remember how Spyro and Cynder got through the relentless winds.

"I think they-Oh yea! I remember! They went through some caves!" Sparx said, going into the nearest cave. He navigated his way through the maze-like cave paths, until finally, he came upon the clearing where he, Spyro, and Cynder had last seen the Hermit.

"Hey Hermit, you here? I need your help!" Sparx called out into the air.

Then, out of the shadows the Hermit slowly walked into the clearing. He looked the same as he did before, same clothes, same creepy walk, same emotionless eyes.

"I see…what is it you need, young dragonfly…perhaps some elderly advice? Or maybe a good smack across the face! A-hhahahahahaha!" The Hermit asked.

"Well, you see, I'm not very useful to Spyro and Cynder, and I'm tired of not getting credit for anything. I wanna be more useful to them. You think you can do that?" Sparx asked.

"That can most certainly be arranged." The Hermit said with a sly grin. The Hermit the quickly whacked Sparx on the head with his staff.

"OW! What was that for?" Sparx snapped.

"You will find out soon enough." The Hermit answered mysteriously.

"What do you-ah!" Sparx began to say before he felt his body surge. "What's…ow…happening?" Sparx asked. Even as he spoke, his back elongated. His skin hardened and split apart into smaller, more durable sections. His antenna bent and grew rock hard. His wings grew and broadened. He grew legs right before his newly elongated tail. His mouth grew out, stretching into a muzzle. His hands thickened and grew sharp claws. His underbelly hardening, becoming much stronger. He then grew teeth, sharp, dangerous teeth.

Before Sparx could figure out what was wrong, he blacked out…….

* * *

**Well, what did you think, good? bad? please let us know! I am going to PM any reviews meant for Onyx to him, so let me know which ones are directed at him.**


	2. A New Way to Look at Life

**Hello, hi, and how ya doing? It's me, Onyx, and I'm here to give you the second chapter of Midnight the Dragon's story. Hope you like it. So…Enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter 2: A Sparkling New Image**

When Sparx recovered from the blow the Hermit had delivered, he opened his eyes and stared up at the blue sky, hidden beneath the dense foliage of the swamp. White and gray puffy clouds drifted past like circus acrobats as he tried to puzzle what happened. He felt an intense throbbing sensation in the back of his head as he tried to right himself. But something strange happened when he tried; he suddenly stumbled and fell forward landing on his face.

"OW!" Sparx cried, landing in a nettle patch. He shook away the thorns and tried to move, but fell over again with a yelp. "Ouch! What the heck is wrong with me? Sheesh, I can't hover for one minute without eating dirt."

Again he kept trying to keep himself aloft in the air without touching the ground but failed in every attempt. He cursed, he swore, and he thought something was wrong with him. _Maybe it was the stupid old bag of a Hermit that did this to me? When I see him, I'm gonna make him wish he hadn't knocked me out cold. Darn it, why am I having trouble moving? I should be fine. _

Sparx continued to stumble and fall bitterly cursing his streak of luck. He bet a Dracon that Spyro would love to see him being this clumsy. And he surely wouldn't put it past her way for Cynder to crack a couple jokes if she saw him. He wondered why he couldn't stay airborne without touching the ground. Moreover, he wondered what was wrong with his body.

"Maybe the feeling has returned to my body," he murmured. He struggled through the vastness of the Hermit's swamp. Crickets chirped all around him, tall brown reeds swayed in the breeze, and the intense stabs of heat made him more irritable and vocal than ever. "Why me? Why do I always take the heat when that purple Blowhard hogs all the fame and glory? Doesn't anybody appreciate the sidekick or the little guy? I swear when I…"

His words died in his throat as he approached the clear green waters of a small pond. He leaned in closer over the surface and saw his reflection. But what he saw in the glistening surface was not his old self at all. Far from his old self to be exact.

"AAH! What in Frogweed's name is that?" Sparx cried, staring down at what appeared to be a golden dragon in the reflection. "Okay…this has got to be a dream. Yeah, that's it! Some kind of dream and I should be waking up…" He trailed off closing his eyes, praying that what he saw was his imagination. But when he opened them, the golden dragon still sat there staring back at him with its mouth agape.

"This can't be," Sparx said turning away from the pond. "This can't be. How did I become a…a dragon? Things like that are fairy tales. Maybe growing new teeth over night or in minutes. But a dragon, please! "

Sparx turned back to the rippling reflection in the pond, taking in the golden dragon's appearance. He had bright gold scales that sparkled like a pirate's treasure chest of gold, horns ridged and shaped similarly like Spyro's, a pale yellow underbelly and wings flecked with small but noticeable silver spots that seemed to flash like a camera every time the sun touched it, and round gold eyes tinged with a green shine. If it truly was him, then he didn't appear half bad for a dragon.

Then like a lightning bolt, it struck him.

"The Hermit!" Sparx cried. "He did this and…why the heck is my voice this deep….Oh yeah…how silly of me not to notice…" He was surprised at how deep and mellow his new voice sounded and how he had changed. "I can't believe that old bag did this to me…I said I wanted to be better…Geez, I didn't expect to be a dragon. That wasn't what I ordered."

Sparx sighed deeply, coming to the solid realization that it wasn't a dream, that it really was a reality.

"Well…I better get used to this…sparkling new image. Hmm, since I'm a dragon…I wonder…." He concentrated, opening his mouth and without realizing it, let out a volley of fireballs that hissed and dissolved when it touched the water, leaving a trail of gold sparks that danced across the surface. "Whoa! Since when can I do that….Ah, who cares…I'd better go find the purple boy and evil she dragon and rub it in their faces."

Consequently, Sparx tried to move and make his way back to Warfang, but stumbled forward once again and fell over on his face. He looked to see why he was having trouble when the truth manifested itself.

"Right, four legs," Sparx muttered. "I should've known."

With another effort, he forced himself to make a movement, but for Sparx walking on fours was harder than flying. Sparx made two wobbly steps forward, tripped over his own forepaws, and fell on his face for the tenth time. Despite all that was now happening, Sparx was still surprised that the Hermit had given him this new gift. However, for the first few minutes, he really didn't think of it as such.

"Darn it," he snapped. "Doesn't this thing come with instructions or something?! Ugh, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

**Next chapter will be written by Midnight and then I'll write the one after the review. Tell us what you think. **


	3. Meeting a newold friend

**ok this chapter was written by me Midnight. Onyx already has the next chap and needs to send it to me for editing. sorry this one took so long, Onyx's computer was out of order so it took him a while to edit it.**

* * *

Sparx had gotten about halfway toward the city of Warfang and was beginning to get a hang of walking.

"Hey, this isn't so-oof!" He said as he tripped and landed on his face. "Hard." He groaned. "Well, besides the fact that I can't walk, this is kinda cool!" He said lifting himself up. "Maybe this would be easier on 2 legs." Sparx said as he tried to walk on 2 paws, but, he could not balance for even 1 second before he once again fell on his face. "Guess four legs and flying is the only kind of travel I have." Sparx looked at his sparkling wings. "I don't even wanna THINK about what will happen if I try to fly." He said, pulling them in.

Sparx then walked until he saw a large boulder in the way of the entrance to Warfang. "Dang it! How the heck am I gonna get past this?!" Sparx yelled at himself as small sparks came out of his mouth. "Oooooohhhh. Heh-heh." Sparx said as he then blew a tiny fireball at the boulder. "Come on, I gotta be able to do more than THAT!" Sparx complained. The fireball then bounced off the boulder and hit Sparx square in the nose as it went right up. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! HOT NOSE HOT NOSE!" He said; then he felt a strange tickling inside his nose. "Ah…Ahhh…Ahhhh-chooo!" He sneezed and huge blistering flames came from his nose and melted the boulder. "Well I guess that wor-ahhh! My nose my nose! Owowowowow!" He said as he fell on the ground and rolled around, clutching his nose in pain.

After rolling on the ground for five minutes Sparx got up and looked at his nose. Strangely, there was no trace that fire had come out of it. "Weird." He said. "Man, I REALLY gotta stop talking to myself." He then walked through the cave into Warfang.

He looked around and saw a lot of other dragons walking around, as well as some moles. _Wow, they seem a lot smaller. _He thought, confused. He then took one step foreword and fell flat on his face yet again. _Oh yeah, __**that's **__why they seem smaller. _He realized, remembering the Hermit.

"Hey buddy, you know, there's a new invention called walking, have you heard of it?" A familiar voice said.

Sparx then looked up and saw the familiar face of his purple brother. "SPYRO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW GLAD I AM TO SEE YOU!" Sparx said, jumping up and pulling him into a tight hug.

"umm…dude, get off, I don't even know you." Spyro said, pushing Sparx off.

"You purple idiot, it's me, Sparx!" Sparx said, falling down after the push.

Spyro tried to contain his laughter. Then he couldn't take it anymore and burst out, "Yeah right, Sparx! What a jokester! He's a dragon**fly **not a **dragon!" **Spyro said, rolling on the floor laughing.

"I'm not kidding!" Sparx said, trying to get up to no avail.

"Yeah right." Spyro said, composing himself and standing up. "You don't even _sound l_ike him anyways." Spyro said, helping him up.

*Switch to Spyro's POV*

_Who is this crazy guy? Does he really expect me to believe he's my tiny little brother? _I thought to myself. "Come on buddy, you look like you're new here, let me show you around." I said, walking off and gesturing for him to follow.

"I know my way around here! I keep on telling you! **I'M SPARX!**" He shouted to me. He then muttered, "Oh, what's the point."

Me and him walked around for a bit as I showed him some of the sights. I showed him the baker's shop, the jewelry store; _I gotta remember to stop there later for Cyn. _I thought to myself. I also showed him the dojo where young dragons train. "I'll take you there soon." I said to him, laughing.

I then took him into where Cynder and I were staying. I pushed open the door and saw Cynder lying down in a bed. "Cynder." I said, shaking her awake. "This is a new dragon here, his name is…say, you never told me your real name." I said, turning to him.

"I TOLD you, I'm SPARX!" He yelled.

"For the love of…that is getting so old, just tell me your name." I told him sternly.

He seemed to be in deep thought, as if he was trying to make some excuse for something.

"Scorch," he said.

"Scorch, huh?" I said. "Well, it's good to meet you." I then smiled, hoping to calm him down.

"Hey Scorch, glad to meet you." Cynder said, walking up to him. He then backed off and said,

"Get that she-dragon-of evil AWAY from me!"

Cynder stepped back, hurt.

"Scorch, don't say things like that! She was control by the Dark Master. It wasn't her fault." I said, stepping in front of her defensively. "Geez, now you're ACTING like Sparx."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I **AM **SPARX!" Scorch screamed.

"But you just told me your real name was Scorch." I said.

"Well I lied!" Scorch said.

I sighed. "Look, Scorch…if you're gonna hang out with me and Cynder, you gotta be nicer to her."

Scorch sighed. "Whatever." He said. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"Let's start by showing you the dojo." I suggested.

"Works for me…I need it." Scorch said, following me out the door.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed the chap, the next one is Onyx's. please R&R.**


	4. Evil and Training

**ok this chapter was written by Onyx, here we get to see the villians, enjoy.**

* * *

Upon a crested hilltop and inside a murky lair, a sinister plot began to unfold. A slender jet black dragoness with violet underbelly and wings prowled about with a scowl on her face and hatred in her heart. But there was also trickery and curiosity in those soul black eyes as she paced about the darkness, dimly lit by luminescent emeralds, rubies, and amethysts. For years the city she had once been raised in scorned and branded her an outcast as a hatchling, but now that she was an adult, she would have her revenge.

Watching her pace about, a behemoth of a dragon with a barrel chest, forest green scales and filthy brown underbelly and wings cracked his knuckles repeatedly.

"What? What is it, Sultan?" the dragoness demanded. "Can't you see I'm thinking of a way to destroy Warfang and its five elemental talismans?"

"Sorry, Pandora," Sultan replied. "I'm itching to bust some skulls and kill critters. Are we going to fight yet?"

Pandora stopped her meditative pacing, irritated by his constant impatience. She gracefully sashayed over to him and gave him a piercing look. Sultan cringed under her gaze, seeing the barbed tip of her tail swish back and forth, full of deadly poison.

"We will fight when I feel ready. But until then…if I hear…one more peep out of your flabby, bumpkin little maw again. I will sting repeatedly until you can hardly walk. Do you understand?"

Sultan stared at her and didn't reply quick enough. With quick accuracy and without warning, she struck him on the shoulder. Accordingly, he let a pained grunt from the poison and went down on both front legs, convulsing uncontrollably.

Pandora leaned over with a supercilious smile. Being an astral dragon had its advantages. And being born under the constellation Scorpio had granted her special abilities, including poison.

"Now…are we going to have any more childish back talk?"

"No…"

"None of that knuckle cracking, either?"

"No, Pan, no more of that."

"And you promise to be a good dragon and do as I ask?"

Sultan nodded numbly. Despite his interest in fighting and being able to rough up his enemies, he felt inferior and weak to Pandora. What she lacked in brawns, she definitely countered with brains. One day, she would push him to the limit or be weakened. And he would pay her back. But for now, he would assist her as long as he got what he wanted.

"Good," Pandora said. "I'm glad you see things my way."

She poised her barbed point and struck in the same spot. Instead of releasing toxins and poisons, she released a fluid of antidote. Gradually, the agony subsided and Sultan lifted himself back to his feet, head lowered, not meeting her gaze.

"Count yourself fortunate," she muttered, turning away and pacing. "Next time, I won't be so sympathetic to stop the poison. I'll just watch you perish."

A raucous explosion and ball of flame erupted before the two dragons. Pandora feigned her surprise noticing how the shape that landed from the fire ball grinned. Compared to Sultan, the astral dragon was tougher and smarter than he looked. Not to mention, she found him somewhat handsome, but kept it secret.

Strolling in over to Pandora and Sultan, his expression cocky and mischievous, was an astral dragon built like a warrior with a lion's mane, crimson and gold scales, and fiery orange eyes. Wisps of smoke and steam rose from his armor plating as he gave them a toothy smile.

"Well don't you two look mellow," he said. "Maybe next time, I'll take you somewhere with more action."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Sivu," Pandora said smiling. "But pleasantries aside, I take it your scouting mission was a success?"

"Course, I never fail. All is quiet and lax at Warfang, Munitions Forge, Dante's Freezer, Tall Plains, and everywhere else I could go."

"Excellent. Those pitiful fools won't know what hit them. Did you find more information on the talismans?"

Sivu snorted. "Did I find more information? It was like taking gems from a hatchling." He opened a fire-proof leather pouch on his leg and emptied its contents.

Scattered across the floor before them was a collection of ancient scrolls. Each was sealed with a colorful ribbon and concealed secrets that Pandora couldn't wait to open. There were five in total and the dragoness tenderly examined each scroll, without breaking the seals.

"My, my, my, Sivu, your skills know no bounds." Excitement shone in her eyes as she carefully gathered the scrolls in a pile and placed them in a carved stone bowl. "I'm guessing these scrolls hold the answers to finding the talismans and the secrets they hold."

"Sure do. I had to sneak in and out of the Warfang Library. Good thing the citizens were too occupied celebrating that purple punk's heroic deeds."

"Who is this purple one?"

"Spyro," Sivu said. "From my sources, I hear he's a larger than life hero. Put an end to Malefor's reign and restored the world."

Pandora had heard bits and pieces of a purple dragon being born every ten years and possessing the power of all four principle elements. She thought they had died out ages ago. Apparently, one was still alive and roaming the realm. _Hmm, this hero will ruin my plans indefinitely, _she thought. _Unless…I force him to join my side, then, no one will stop my plans to come to fruition. _

"So this little hero is celebrated, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I have a mission for you."

"I'm listening."

"I want you to do reconnaissance and observe Spyro. Never let him leave your sight. And if it pleases you cause a little chaos, here and there."

"Sounds like a win-win situation," Sivu said smiling.

"Just don't get too overconfident. Don't forget to offer him a proposition as well—join us or die."

Sivu nodded. "Roger that."

Subsequently, the astral dragon collected and tied the pouch around his left leg, flapped his wings, rose into the air, and disappeared in an explosion of flame and noise. Once he was gone Pandora turned to Sultan who sat completely still and hadn't moved. His eyes had focused on Sivu the whole encounter, she could see the jealously in his eyes.

"Oh, Sultan," she said softly.

The bulky dragon responded immediately, sitting up and nodding. "Yes, Pandora?"

"You want to be useful, fight, and kill?"

"Yes."

Pandora planted her barbed tail tip in the soil, releasing her poisonous secretions. Hundreds of giant scorpions with thick armored shells and bestial eyes clambered from the depths of the earth. They clicked their mandibles excitedly and milled about Pandora as if she were their mother. She stroked the exoskeleton of one of them, keeping her eyes on Sultan.

"Take my pets with you and have all the fun possible," she said. "I will be along shortly. If you kill one of them, expect a slow, painful death to await you. Now leave my sight!"

Sparx admired the capacious interior of the dojo. On either sides of the training arena, clay pots encompassed in vines and dust lay in clusters. The four elements depicted in each banner hung high on the wall, rippling in the soft breeze. At the center of the dojo, a colossal stone dragon statue stood proudly, the symbol of a warrior.

"Well here it is," Spyro said, "the dojo. The place where we train to improve our fighting and elemental skills, it brings back so many memories."

"No kidding," Sparx muttered. "I remember this place too."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just…thinking to myself," he said smiling.

"Oh…are you ready to begin?"

"I guess so…I never really fought before though."

"Don't worry, Scorch, just concentrate and move quickly," Cynder said. "It'll come to you. If not, then you'll have bruises for weeks."

_Terrific, _Sparx thought. _Learning how to fight and I get great advice from the evil-she dragon. I'm definitely going to get knocked out. _He sighed and stepped forward down the path towards the statue. His nervousness then began to set in as the statute rumbled and descended below the surface, only to be swallowed by the stone floor. Once he stepped in the ring, the training commenced in seconds.

Twenty wooden dummies surrounded him and his heart sank. _This isn't training, this is a death match, _Sparx thought. And as the first foe lunged at him in mid-air, he ducked. The claws missed his head by an inch and glided by. Keeping his body moving, Sparx ran to the left, then the right, slipping and sliding on the tips of his claws. He still hadn't adjusted to his new body yet and moving still proved a challenge, but he managed.

Three dummies surrounded him before he could leave the battle ring. Sparx tried to crawl under the first between the legs, but it grabbed his tail. It slammed him against the ground back and forth. Pain flashed and rippled through him with each impact. The breath left his lungs in a big _whoosh_. But Sparx didn't succumb, he fought back.

Giving his tail a strong flick, twisting his body, Sparx sent the dummy airborne, opened his mouth, and shot an orb of crackling gold flame. Direct hit—the dummy caught ablaze and dropped to the ground like a shooting star.

"Way to go, Scorch!" Spyro exclaimed. "But you still have nineteen left."

"Don't remind me," Sparx muttered, crashing into the floor again, crushing a dummy to pieces.

Sparx jumped back to his feet, marked his next target, and set it alight with a fireball. He grinned seeing the dummy run in circles, as if it was decapitated. He found it quite amusing and continued the fight, tripping over his front feet and receiving a kick in the gut. He doubled over on his for feet and fell on his face with a grunt of pain.

Wasting no time, the dummies surrounded him. A shower of punches, kicks, and bites rained down upon his body and Sparx fought the urge to cry out. Pain intensified with each hit and angered him greatly. With that anger, a strong fiery bubbling sensation rose through his being. It felt like a volcano was a boiling within and was about to erupt.

Sparx felt that unexplainable power building within him and let it rush through him. His golden scales hissed like a snake, steam wafted from the pores on his body, warmth like no other enriched his blood and veins, and a crimson case of light engulfed him. Willing himself to fight back, he struggled to his four feet, and with a loud cry, unleashed the power within.

A gigantic tidal wave of fire undulated from him, scorching the dummies and everything in sight. Tiny flickers of light shined in its wake as the fire left nothing spared. Blackened wood fragments scattered everywhere, grass in the mini gardens around the area shriveled, and ceramics were reduced to ashes. Only the statue remained impervious.

"Finally," Sparx breathed. He turned and limped back to Spyro and Cynder who only gazed at him with wide-eyed eyes and gaping mouths.

"What? I really haven't fought before."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**ok, well, there's chapter 4, hope you liked it!**


	5. A New 'Friend?

**Okay, this chapter was written by me, MidnighttheDragon, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder continued to stare at Sparx, their mouths on the floor.

"What?" Sparx asked. "I told you I can't fight well yet."

"Then what do you call THAT?!" Spyro asked, pointing to all the destroyed dummies.

Sparx shrugged. "Dumb luck."

"Okay well, I guess we should-" Spyro was interrupted when someone new entered the dojo.

"Hi." Said a gold dragon who, for some reason, had a lion's mane.

"Uhh…hi." Spyro said. "What's with theee-"

"The mane?" The dragon finished. "I'm a Leo Astrolo Dragon. It means I was born under the Leo star constellation."

"And that means, what?" Spyro asked.

"It means that I can do this." The dragon said as his scales began to grow fur. His tail thinned out and became shorter and the lion's fang on his tail turned into a tuft of brown fur. His paws broadened and his toes thickened, his claws becoming black and curved before going back into his now furry paws. His muzzle pressed into his face as his teeth grew larger. His neck shortened as his body lengthened. After he finished his transformation was finished an adult, male lion stood in his place.

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were speechless. They all stared at him with their eyes as big as dinner plates.

"How did you do that?" Cynder asked.

_Like I said, I'm a Leo Astrolo Dragon. _The lion said through telepathy. _We can transform into lions._

"HOLY CRAP! Voice in my head!" Sparx said, grabbing his head. "Am I going insane?!"

"No Scorch, we can hear it to." Spyro said. Cynder nodded in agreement.

Sparx groaned at the use of his fake name.

"Something wrong Scorch?" Spyro asked.

"Nothing." Sparx answered.

"So how are you doing that?" Cynder asked the lion.

_Astrolo Dragons can only speak through telepathy in their animal forms. _The lion explained.

"Oh. Cool." Spyro said.

"So what's your name?" Cynder asked.

_I'm Sivu. _The lion said.

"Sivu huh? Good to meet you." Spyro said, holding out a paw.

Sivu took his paw in front of him and shook Spyro's with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sivu's PoV

XXXXXXXXXX

'Great, I'm in.' I thought to myself. 'Now I've just gotta gather some info and background on these guys and return to Pandora.'

"Sivu, Sivu? SIVU!" Spyro yelled.

_Huh, what? _I asked.

"Dude you were really out of it, what were you thinking about? Some hot lionesses?" Scorch joked.

I growled at him. _Don't joke with me._

"Woah, why so hostile there kitty?" Scorch persisted.

I resisted the overwhelming urge I had to rip that whelp's head off but did my best to remain calm so that they would believe me. I did my best to fake a laugh.

_Kitty, never heard THAT before! _I said.

"Hey, calm down." Scorch said. "I'm just messing with you."

_Whatever. _I answered.

"Hey, you wanna train with us?" Spyro offered.

'If I train with them I may accidentally kill them…and as much as I'd LOVE to do that, I can't ruin the mission.' I thought to myself.

_Nah, I'm good. _I said.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." Spyro said, pushing me into the ring.

_But I- _I tried to protest.

"No buts. Here, I'll let you face the legendary Spyro." Spyro boasted. Getting in position across the ring from me.

I sighed. _Fine. _I quickly changed back into a dragon. "But don't say I didn't warn you." I got into a battle ready stance.

Spyro smiled and launched a fireball at me. I dodged it and quickly coated my body in flames and screamed, "SCORCH!"

"WHAT?!" Scorch screamed at me, a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Sorry, my bad, that's the name of my attack. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, okay." Scorch said.

Before anyone could blink I was behind Spyro. I launched a fireball at his back.

Spyro roared in pain. I relished the sound, worshiped it, though it did not show on my face. I clawed at his burnt back and was gone in a flash.

"Interesting fact, my Scorch attack increases my speed fourfold. And increases my fire attack power tenfold. And my melee power threefold."

"Interesting." Spyro groaned. He roared in pain and fell to the ground.

"SPYRO!" Cynder yelled, running up to him. She glared at me. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She demanded, snarling.

"He's fine, I just paralyzed him." I told her. "I win." I tossed her a potion from a pack that I kept tied to my back right leg. She caught it. "It'll heal him." I watched her pour it down Spyro's throat and his burns and slashes healed. He slowly got up.

"What ARE you?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm a purple dragon, and you took me down in one shot." Spyro said, bewildered.

"Astrolo Dragons are pretty strong. Plus, I've had a lot of training." I said.

"Oh. Well okay, I want a rematch sometime."

'Oh you'll get your rematch, and an early grave.' I thought. "Sure." I told him.

"Hey, you new around here?"

"Yea." I told him.

"Want a tour." He asked.

I smiled. "Sure." 'For being as bad as Pandora makes him out to be, this guy is pretty nice.' I thought to myself.

A telepathic voice then came into my head.

_SIVU! HAVE YOU MADE CONTACT YET?!_

I groaned in my head. _Yes Pandora, stop badgering me._

_Good, proceed with the plan. _She said.

_Naw, I thought I'd stop and play tiddly winks with them._ I responded, mentally rolling my eyes.

_Ha ha, very funny, just stay on task._

* * *

**okay, well, please R&R**


	6. Raid of Fate

**Alright, Onyx is having a hard time with the next chap so I decided to introduce our next protagonist . keep in mind he is 5 years old.**

**

* * *

**

Terron was sleeping in his room when he bolted awake, gasping from his nightmare.

"Man, that's the third time this week." Terron said to himself, remembering what had happened.

-In Dream-

"_Mom! Dad! NO!" Terron screamed._

_He looked up from his fallen parents and saw Malefor laughing loudly, enjoying every moment of his pain. Malefor then backhanded Terron into a house and Terron lost consciousness._

-Back to Reality-

Terron shook his head. "Whatever…it's just a dream…isn't it?" He asked himself nervously.

He walked out into the main area of his family's cave. He saw his parents eating a freshly caught sheep. He walked over to join them.

"Morning Terry." His mom, Firmera, said to him.

"Mom! I told you not to call me that!" Terron whined.

"Terron, you should have learned by now that your moms not gonna listen." His dad, Fissuren, reminded him.

"Yea Dad, you're right." Terron laughed.

"Watch it!" Firmera warned.

Terron then took a bite out of the sheep. He looked up at his parents, examining them. Firmera was kind of small, her legs not as thick as they could be. Her scales a light, minty green. Her wings were large with small brown stripes on the top of them. Her yellow horns stretched back and curved foreword past her neck. Her teeth were shining white, giving her a smile that could light up any dragon's face. Her paws were small and delicate. Her underbelly scales a chocolate brown. His dad was envied by all the other dragons because he had the most beautiful dragoness in the village.

Fissuren was much more filled out and very muscular. He was very tall and had large, strong wings. His scales were a light, dirty brown. He had a noticeable scar down the right side of his muzzle. His gold horns were think and sturdy, they curved down a little, but then curved slightly back up. His paws were broad and powerful, with think, sharp claws. His underbelly was a dark green. He was the most powerful dragon in the village. Many dragons had tried to defeat him, and none had prevailed.

"So dad, got any challenges today?" Terron asked.

Fissuren laughed. "That is what you ask everyday. Yes, today I have 3 dragons who wish to challenge me." Terron opened his mouth to say something but his father held up his paw. "Yes you can come watch." He told his son.

"Yes!" Terron said with a smile.

"I thought you thought fighting was wrong Terry." Firmera said to him questioningly.

"Well I do, but if dad's gonna fight, then I'm gonna support him. I'd be a pretty lousy son if I didn't." Terron said.

"You wouldn't be a lousy son." Fissuren said. "I would love you weather you supported my fighting or not."

"Thanks Dad." Terron responded. "But I'm still gonna support you at your fights."

"Thanks Terron." Fissuren said.

"So when's your first fight?" Terron asked.

"In about half an hour." Fissuren told him.

"Cool." Terron said, finishing his part of the sheep.

"Well Terron, time for school." His mom said.

"But Mom, then I can't watch Dad fight!" Terron complained.

"Fine, you can go to school after his fight." Firmera said.

"YAY!" Terron said, pumping his fists in the air. He then dropped back onto all fours and walked out of the cave. "See you in a half hour Dad!" Terron said. Terron looked up to the sky and noticed it was dark and gloomy. "Looks like it'll rain any time now." He said to himself.

He walked over to the center of the village where there were a few other dragons around. He recognized some of the faces and as soon as he did he thought, _oh man! Not them! _He immediately did an about face but as he was about to leave, one of them said,

"Where ya goin, _Terry_?"

Terron sighed. "I'm going to watch my dad fight, and I told you 23 times, Groudren, DON'T CALL ME TERRY!"

Groudren looked at him and laughed. "Awww, is widdle Terry embawassed by his cute widdle name?"

"DON'T CALL ME TERRY!" Terron raged.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Groudren shot back.

Terron sighed again. "Nothing." He said, lowering his head in sadness.

"I thought as much! You gotta learn to fight, WIMP!" Groudren said, whacking him in the face with his tail.

"No! Fighting is wrong!" Terron said, falling to the ground and rubbing his face in pain.

"There's only one way to stop the pain!" Groudren said, kicking him in the stomach.

"NO! I won't fight!" Terron yelled, grunting in pain as the wind whooshed out from inside him. He clutched his stomach in pain, cowering.

Groudren laughed and punched him in the face. Terron roared in pain. He growled as he rolled out of the way. He stood up on both of his back legs easily, and stepped toward him. "I said STOP!"

Seeing as he was the only dragon in the village that could do this, for reasons no one really knew, this usually intimidated Groudren, and Terron hoped that this time it would work..

Groudren merely yawned. "Are you quite through?"

Terron's eyes widened. "You aren't scared?"

Groudren laughed and used his tail to trip him. Terron fell flat on his back and grunted in pain.

"You've done that way too many times, you're so predictable." With that, he laughed as he and his friends left, high-fouring each other and patting Groudren on the back.

A small chocolate brown dragoness walked over to Terron. She had delicate sharp claws and a light minty green underbelly. She had light, shining shade of pink. She frowned at him as she helped him up.

"Terron, you gotta stop letting them pick on you. I know you don't like fighting but you should at least learn enough to defend yourself against those jerks." The dragoness said.

Terron sighed. "I know Quartziea." He said to her, shaking his head slightly. "But we shouldn't need to fight. Why can't everyone just get along, why can't the world just be at peace?"

She sighed. "I don't know Terron, I don't know."

He smiled at her. She was his best friend, and not only because she was the single dragon his age that understood and respected him, but because she was extremely nice, and cared for him like her own brother. He loved her like a sister, and always would.

He lightly hugged her, crying a bit.

She pat his back. "Things'll get better Terron, they always do. They'll all mature with age, hopefully."

He sniffled. "You really think that?"

"Well maybe not THEM, I mean let's face it, Groudren is a few pebbles short of a boulder."

They both laughed. "Yea, he wouldn't know a perfect mate if it came up and bit him in the butt."

"What was that?" She asked.

"N-Nothing."

She shrugged. "Whatever you say."

_Dodged THAT bullet…barely… _Terron thought to himself. "I'm gonna go watch my dad face his challengers in about half an hour, wanna come?" He asked her.

Quartziea nodded. "Sure Terron." She nudged his shoulder. "I think I know how to cheer you up."

"How?" He asked.

She smirked and flapped her wings, taking to the skies.

His face light up like a Christmas tree. Flying. The one major joy in his life. He eagerly flapped his large wings and took to the air.

Quarzeia smiled at him. "Try and follow this Ace." She taunted as she flew straight up, then did a backwards loop, spinning before going upright again.

He smirked. "Child's play."

"You are a child."

"Watch it." He said with a laugh. He did the same maneuver easily and then smiled at her. "My turn." He smirked and began to fly upside-down perfectly, as if he was upright.

"Oh come on Terron, you know that not even your dad can do that." She said with a laughing groan.

He smiled but then spiraled into the ground. He fell face first into the earth and looked up weakly.

Quartzeia flew over to him. "You okay?"

He groaned and coughed up a little blood. "I think that kick to the stomach did more than I thought." He said, before falling unconscious.

She growled angrily.

Terron slowly opened his eyes inside his cave. His first words were, "Did I miss Dad's fight?"

His mom slowly walked over to him. "No, it's about to begin in five minutes." She told him. "Though I think that you should stay here and rest up."

Terron looked down at himself, he had some medical tape, which he had learned was called gauze, wrapped around his torso. He sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Terry, no. You've gotta stay here and-"

"What I GOTTA do is support my dad!" He said, flying out of the cave.

His Mom sighed. "Stubborn as always."

Terron looked outside, the sky was a dark, eerie purple with black clouds swirling around everywhere, little steaks of blue lightning crackling across the ominous clouds. "Weird." He said as he flew to the dueling area of the Village. His dad was standing across from another burly looking dragon. Terron smiled. "GO DAD!"

Fissuren smiled at him. "Good to see you're awake son."

Terron smiled. "Kick his butt."

Fissuren smirked. "Only because you asked me to."

The other dragon leapt at him. Fissuren yawned and blocked him by holding a paw up in a fist. The dragon leapt face first into it. "Tut, tut, tut…no strategy…" He smirked and grabbed the dragon by the tail, flipping him to the ground. He held a claw to the dragon's throat. "I win."

Terron roared happily as everyone applauded. Quartziea walked over to Terron with a smiled. "Geeze can ANYONE beat your Dad?"

"Nope." Terron said with a smile. He was about to say something when he saw a speck in the distance, growing larger by the second. He thought nothing of it as his dad easily downed another challenger. Terron then noticed the shadow was in the shape of a dragon and he could vaguely make out the color. A dark, malicious purple. His eyes widened. "Everyone, LOOK!" He pointed in the direction of the dragon.

Everyone gasped as they all said the name quietly, in unison. "Malefor…." Everyone but Terron got into a fighting pose and prepared themselves for battle.

"Can't we do this without fighting?" Terron begged.

"Terron, help us." Fissuren said to him. "We need everyone."

Terron shook his head. "you can beat ANYONE dad." He quickly burrowed underground and closed the earth above him, cowering in fear.

Terron remained in the earth for what felt like days, though he knew it was only hours. He heard the roars and cries of battle as he heard the sloshy sound of guts, blood and appendages slapping onto the ground. The sounds of steel and rock hard horns smashing into each other and shattering to pieces. He heard the tearing of flesh from bites and slashes as the armies continued their pathetic attempt at resistance. The sounds of burning huts and the smell of corpses assaulting his nostrils as he cried silently. After hours of underground torture he heard nothing. Nothing save for the eerie howl of twilight. No battle cries, no gore, no blood, nothing.

He slowly burrowed out from underground and looked around, gaping in horror. All the huts were burning with everlasting black flames. Corpses of everyone lying on the ground. He vomited. He looked to his left and saw a head, still attached to the body, dangling in the doorway of one of the huts, he recognized the head, Groudren. He hated him but would NEVER have wished this to happen to him. He felt woozy but looked down. He nearly fainted as his heart flared with anger and malice. He snarled as he let loose a deep, loud, guttural roar into the sky; the force of the power in his throat causing his neck scales to pulse and vibrate with power. He glared up into the sky, the sight seared into his mind for eternity and beyond.

He stared one more time at the sight. He was glaring down at the bodies of his parents, their disembodied heads lying but a few feet away. He roared again and shot like a rocket into his cave. He blasted his father's wall down with a massive earth shot. He glared at the bed and blasted it to nothing but useless splinters. He glared under it, two swords lying there. The Sword of Vyron, the sharpest blade in the dragon realm, infused with the power of the very earth itself. Next to it lied a sword passed down his family for 1000 generations. The Sword of his family. The Sword of Xyric. He grabbed them both, still in their sheaths, standing on his back two paws. He slung the Sword of Vyron around his back diagonally. He took the Sword of Xyric and placed it diagonally across the Sword of Vyron, in an X-like pattern. While still on two paws he slowly unsheathed the Sword of Vyron, and raised it toward the heavens.

"Mark my words Malefor. Mark my words. I WILL avenge my parents. I am coming for you, and be prepared to rot in Hell when I do!"

He said, letting loose a thunderous roar.

* * *

**Okay, for those of you who know who my OC Terron is you know that he is actually an adult, but this is an AU(Alternate Universe) story and he is still young.**


	7. Reading Scrolls & Sultan's Rampage

**Okay, in case me doing chapter 6 confused you, OnyxtheDragon wrote this chapter**

**The Dragon Brother Chronicles **

**Chapter 7- Reading Scrolls & Sultan's Rampage **

_Excellent everything is moving along smoothly, _Pandora thought swishing her barbed tail happily. Sivu had made contact and was already interacting with Spyro, gathering information. She just hoped he hadn't overdone it and killed him. She wanted to see if the purple dragon could be a useful pawn in her plans.

But first she needed to find the fire scroll. And in order to accomplish that goal, she had to read it carefully and thoroughly. Taking the rolled parchment out of the carved stone bowl, Pandora fondled it in her paws. It had a ruby colored ribbon and gold button shaped like a fireball. Unsure of what would happen if she opened it, she slowly slit the ribbon and button apart, inch by inch.

_Careful Pan, no mistakes, no slip ups, _she told herself. The scroll could mask a curse that could burn her claws or give her rashes. Or maybe there wasn't a curse and she might be over reacting. Either way her excitement soon dominated her caution and she opened it, waiting for the inevitable to happen, heart pounding.

Inside of the scroll lay writing in cursive print and black ink. However, nothing bad seemed to happen as she held the parchment before her. No curse, no hex, nothing. Pandora breathed a sigh of relief and wasted no time reading it.

_Through the torrent of flame and ash_

_And to the heavens above, _

_Where the lava and rock combine, _

_One never looks above, _

_One never looks below, _

_To seek the Circle of Fire mine _

_Where the red rivers flow _

Pandora smirked in triumph. The scroll surely was simple enough to decipher, however; finding the exact location would prove difficult. She didn't know what to make of the Circle of Fire, but had a hunch the fire talisman was there. Still, the astral dragoness knew many obstacles lurked, waiting to pounce on her.

The smirk soon faded to a somber expression as she rolled the parchment up. Pushing the golden pin into the scroll and tying it up with the ribbon, Pandora placed it back in the bowl before picking up the next one. The second nearly gave her a headache to figure out. Accordingly, she had to piece together the clues minute by minute. The last three proved even more challenging.

Seconds grew into minutes which, in turn, became hours. Pandora poured over the scrolls repeatedly, making sure she had read everything thoroughly. When she felt confident and ready to plunge into the world to search for the talismans, she returned each one to the bowl. Rising to her feet, she reverted to her serious, clever self, ready to take the world by storm.

"Time to collect what is rightfully mine," she thought smiling wickedly.

Closing her eyes, Pandora concentrated and imagined herself in her next form: a giant scorpion. She could already feel the torrid energy surging through her veins, her scales shifted and hardened to an exoskeleton, the barbed tip on her tail curled and elongated, and her forepaws changed into two sharp, lethal pinchers. The process also came at a cost as powerful as it made her. Her bones cracked and downshifted to accommodate her new form and she fought the urge to cry out. The pain was excruciating.

Once the transformation was complete, Pandora reveled in the feeling of power and the power surging through her veins. She loved being an Astrolo Dragon and wouldn't change for nothing. Sure the transformations and variety of special powers and abilities were a challenge to control, but the rewarding sense invincibility she felt was worth it.

Pandora took one look at her new body, shifted the bag of Elemental scrolls to her tail, and scuttled outside the cave into the midday sun. Mission in mind, eager to have her vengeance, she went in search for the fire talisman. Once she had that in her possession, the locations of the other talismans would manifest themselves in no time.

"I am the greatest!" Sultan roared standing atop a mound of rubble.

Watching the spectacle before him, the sinewy dragon saw the repercussions of the destruction he and the scorpions caused to the little village. Wooden cottages lay demolished and in many pieces. None of the stone wells, towers, or masonry fared well against the onslaught as scorpions scurried about hacking, slashing, and stinging they encountered with childish, sadistic delight. Sultan found amusement in how the some villagers cowered in fear and how many resisted the siege.

Moreover, Sultan felt invincible and proud of his work. He glanced down at the bloody mangled corpses of the dragons that challenged him. Each bore the look of death and failure with gaping mouths, missing eyes, and gashes deep and hideous to the point where he felt like he would vomit.

Sultan turned his gaze to the sky and noticed the sun was about to set on the horizon. The sky already began to show streaks of pink. _Soon, it will be dark, but why should my fun end here. I will relish it as long as I please and no one will stop me, Sultan_ thought.

"Please, I beg of you, stop!" A female voice screamed.

Looking down from his perch, Sultan saw a dark blue dragoness on her knees. A hatchling clung tight to her head, crying loudly. Six other survivors lay at her side, mainly dragonesses and youngsters. Sultan had already slain most of the males.

"Please, stop this madness, I beg of you!" the dragoness cried in a pleading voice. She gazed up at Sultan with a tear streaked face, her left cheek swollen and bleeding. "We wish to be left alone…..please!"

"I shall not," Sultan replied coldly. "You and everyone else belong to me and will do as I please. In fact, if you wish to live, you will do what I command of you."

"But…why? Why do you do this?" The dragoness's neon green eyes looked questioningly at him.

"Simple, I'm bigger and stronger than you."

One of the scorpions scuttled up the mound of dead dragons to Sultan. It communicated to him, clicking its mandibles several times and pointed its tail toward the outskirts of town. And from its insistence, Sultan knew something was wrong.

"Someone escaped?" Sultan asked.

The scorpion clicked its mandibles twice as "yes."

"Find this fugitive and bring this individual!" Sultan savagely kicked at the scorpion, but it dodged his attack and scuttled away without further delay. The Astrolo Dragon watched it travel into the forest on six legs, clicking its mandibles.

Once the scout scorpion had disappeared in the entanglement of thick vegetation, past trees, over tall grass, and under logs, Sultan shifted his gaze back to the captives. The entire scorpion army outnumbered them ten to one and clicked their mandibles excitedly.

"Bind them together, we're leaving," Sultan ordered. "It's time we journey to the next village and bleed it dry."

Fast as lightning, chest heaving for the sustenance of air, a lithe azure dragoness named Delixa dashed through the forest. Fear endowed her with the strength to move on as she leapt over logs, fallen branches, and creeks. Pain ricocheted through her body from the wounds the scorpions inflicted on her. She felt scared and angry at being forced to leave the village. Everyone she cared about—her parents, her brother Syssero, even her friends—were dead or taken captive.

The strenuous trek exhausted her. She knew she would be slaughtered or caught if she didn't keep running. But where would she run to? Who would she run to? Delixa had no idea where to go or who to find. However, one thing was for certain. She couldn't return to the razed ruins of her small village of Willow Brooke.

Delixa vowed she would return one day. And when she did, the earth dragon would pay with his life for his savagery and evil deeds. One way or another, Delixa would make sure of that.

After crossing a creek, mud, blood, and despair covered her body, Delixa limped over the shore. She looked around trying to find shelter. Not too far from where she stood, she saw a burrow. It seemed large enough for her to crawl through. Whether anyone dwelt within it, Delixa cared little.

Each step brought pain rushing through her body, making her whimper. But instinct and determination encouraged her to keep fighting. In fact, it gave her the will to keep moving even as her legs wobbled. When she reached the burrow, she sniffed the entrance. _Empty, _Delixa sighed with relief.

Delixa crawled through the tight orifice into the darkness. Fatigue crashed over the azure dragoness as she hit the ground. Her eyes snapped shut immediately. And the dragoness fell into a deep slumber, one filled with nightmares. _I will defeat that earth dragon and the scorpions, I swear it! _

**To Be Continued…. **

**Delixa belongs to me. I hope you enjoyed that. There's more to come. We're just getting started. **


	8. Hatred, Vengance, and Epiphanies

**Well, here's the next chapter, me and Onyx have been busy with school so, yea, sorry this took so long, enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Vengeance, Hate, and Epiphanies

Pandora trudged through the murky swamp, her pads creating a large sucking sound as they we tugged from the relentless muck beneath her paws. She shivered in disgust and pressed forward, aiming to make it to the Fire Temple before dawn came.

"I SO need a bath once I get back." She murmured. As she was trudging along she saw something shining through the mud. She walked over and picked it up, looking it over carefully in her paws.

The object was a small Jade stone that glinted brightly in the moonlight. She glared at the stone with fury as it brought back the painful memories of her past and shattered it with one swing of her mighty tail. "She'll be the first to suffer…" She murmured as she remembered what had finally set her on the correct path, the path of evil.

_Pandora lay on a soft bed made of leaves in large grassy clearing. She slept peacefully as the beautiful sunlight rained down its golden rays onto her body. She snored softly as her tail thumped against the ground in her sleep._

_ An older, blazing red dragoness slowly crept over to the sleeping youngling, her Jade necklace bouncing across her chest with each step. She giggled to herself as she snuck up behind Pandora. She slowly brought her snout over to Pandora's ears and then yelled, at the top of her lungs. "WAKE UP YA FREAK!"_

_ Pandora yelped as she jumped up in surprise, slamming her head on an above tree branch. Once she came back down she groaned as she rubbed her head softly with her pads. "Damnit Frizina, why do you do that?"_

_ Frizina just laughed and slammed her tail into Pandora's head, causing her to go flying a few feet away. "You know damn well why. You don't deserve to walk this earth, Filth." She muttered as she walked over, punching Pandora in the gut._

_ Pandora gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She tried to move her tail to hit Frizina but the older dragoness only laughed and grabbed her tail, lifting Pandora up and swinging the young dragoness around her head before slamming her into the ground, then throwing her into a tree trunk._

_ Pandora screamed in pain as her spine shattered and blood seeped from her body. She tried to get up but could barely move a muscle. _

_ Frizina just laughed and set Pandora's tail on fire before walking away with a laugh, her Jade necklace bouncing on her scales once again._

_ Pandora yelped in pain as she wanted to put the fire out, but couldn't move to do so. She cried loudly into her paws. 'One day I will get her back.' She promised herself._

_ "_And that day will be today." She mumbled as she continued trudging forward. She swished her tail back and forth, knocking down tree after tree and poisoning any animals that got in the way of her mighty tail. She roared to the sky in anger and began running toward the temple at full speed. "If it weren't so damn foggy and damp here I'd fly but these conditions are horrible." She mumbled as she came upon the temple. She didn't bother knocking and just slammed the door off of its hinges as it went soaring across the room, hitting and annihilating a statue. The scroll she was searching for lay perched right across the room on a pedestal, waiting to be stolen.

"This is too easy." She mumbled, looking around for some sort of trap. She smirked as her tail glowed brightly and she breathed a light green, poisonous mist into the room. She smirked as it revealed a few small, but noticeable, slightly darker tiles. She picked up a nearby rock and threw it onto one tile and a spike immediately shot up from the floor and impaled the rock to the ceiling in less time than the blink of an eye. Pandora smirked.

"Knew it." She carefully stepped from safe tile to safe tile, avoiding any spike tiles easily. She made it to the scroll and reached out for it but stopped for a moment. She stepped back. "There's gotta be more to it than this…" she muttered.

No sooner had she said those words than an odd creature stepped out. It had the body of a lion though it's face looked odd, a bit like what she had heard was called a human. It had large dragon's wings protruding from its back. It also had a long scorpion's tail protruding from its rear.

The creature glared at her as it moved its tail back and forth threateningly, creating large popping and cracking sounds each time it moved. It stared deeply into her eyes. "You require this scroll do you not?" It asked her. Its voice was deep and scratchy, and demonic as well.

"What's it to you?" Pandora snarled and crouched, getting into a pouncing stance.

"I remain in this dwelling to protect this scroll, and I do not let small morsels like yourself cause me to refrain from fulfilling my duties. This morrow is not exception." He said as he growled deeply.

"What do you mean morsel?" She snapped with a large snarl.

"I mean, your species is my primary dietary requirement, and it's been a good while since I harvested on the glorious meat of a dragon." The creature said.

"Who are you!"

"My name is of no importance, as to what I am, I believe you have a right to know the creature that is your executioner. I am what one would call, a manticore. I feast on the flesh of dragons and those I do not see fit as a meal?" he asked with a chuckle. She stretched his long scorpion's tail in front of his face, the stinger shining brightly. "They become my personal statues."

Sivu sat in the training room as he watched Spyro train with Sparx, trying to learn Spyro's fighting style as well as memorize it in order to mimic it for Pandora once he returned with his report.

Spyro panted heavily as he looked to Sparx. "You're doing great…let's stop for now." He suggested.

"FINALLY!" Sparx shouted as he collapsed onto the ground.

Sivu rolled his eyes. _Wimp. _He thought to himself, but out loud he said to the group, "Great spar, I really wish I could see you out on the real battlefield." He said to Spyro.

Spyro grinned at him. "Thanks. Hey, how's about a rematch?"

_A rematch? That'd be a perfect way to learn more about his abilities, I'll drag this one out, see what I can get out of him. _Sivu thought to himself. "Of course." He said as he got to the other side of the arena.

Spyro smiled and crouched down, baring his fangs. He was about to leap at Sivu when Volteer burst through the doors.

Cynder groaned. "No Volteer we are NOT going to listen to another one of your lectures."

Volteer glared at her. "As much as I would savor, enjoy, relish in, enlarging your brains I fear that we have encountered, come upon, found, a problem."

Sparx groaned. "What is it? Did you drop one of your encyclopedias inside a well? _Again?_"

Volteer was getting annoyed now. "Enough of your drabble and foul comments, come with me now." He said as he turned and left.

Sparx, Cynder, and Spyro groaned and followed.

_What's their problem with this guy? _Sivu thought to himself as he followed. _He tortures others with endless lectures and annoying drabble, my kind of guy. _

After a long walk they arrived back at the newly built Temple in Warfang.

The Temple was awe inspiring. Near the front door there stood two very large dragon statues, one made purely from red gems, the other from green. They shone brightly in the afternoon light as the entire area around them basked in their beauty. The stone doorway that stood before them commanded respect as on it, it was clad with many markings and symbols, but the most eye catching part was that of the top of the door, with two large dragons holding claws, one on each side of the door, their claws connecting at the middle, beautifully jutted out from the doorway made from sparkling gold and as the doors opened, the two inseparable dragons were torn from each other's grasp, and forced to watch their partner go away, even if only a few feet.

Cynder felt a tear drop down her muzzle as the dragons on top reminded her of her days with Malefor, her being torn from the temple and what could have been a peaceful life. Her being torn from her one lover, only to be forced to attempt to eradicate him. Spyro noticed her sadness and nuzzled her softly. "Cyn? You okay?" he asked her, worried.

"I-It's nothing." She said. "I'll be fine." She sadly nuzzled back.

"Okay Cyn but, if you ever need to talk, I'm here." He told her, draping a wing over her.

She nodded and pressed on.

After a while the four dragons had followed the guardian to what the younglings could only guess was the hospital wing of the temple.

Spyro's mind immediately jumped to the worst. "Oh sweet ancestors! Don't tell me, is Cyril or Terrador in there? Are they okay? Volteer we gotta-"

Volteer put a claw to his snout to silence him. "Be still." He said calmly. "The dragon inside bears no risk of death…at the moment. Though he does require our help."

The four nodded and walked inside.

Terron and Cyril were gathered around one of the beds. They moved out of the way for the younger dragons to see. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx looked down at the dragon on the bed and gasped.

The dragon was barely old at all; he looked to be no older than five. He had dark green scales as well as a dark, earthy brown underbelly. The underside of the wings was a very dark, forest green. Though one thing that surprised the three the most, was that despite the fact that he was young, he had two swords sheathed across his back in an X shape.

"We tried to take off the swords." Cyril said. "But even in his unconscious state his body still clung to them for life. They obviously are not just swords to him but, something more."

The three nodded in understanding before looking at him again, and his injuries he bore. He had deep cuts in his legs as well as a gash across his chest, one that seemed to be made from a wolf. He had bruises all over his beaten body. His chest moved very slowly in and out, as if struggling for breath.

"We think he may have been attacked, his lungs have been damaged, he has trouble breathing. We should be able to fix him but, it should take a while." Terrador said.

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx looked down solemnly.

Sivu was completely agape. _What…but…this can't be…is this what Pandora wants? For all of the worlds dragons and species to end up even worse than…than this? _

Sivu was brought out of his thoughts by a telepathic voice. _Sivu! You are trying my patience! When shall you return with the information we require on the weaknesses of the purple dragon! _Pandora demanded.

_Pandora I…what is it you plan to do with this information? _Sivu asked.

_What do my intentions matter to you? _She asked. _You are here to aid me in my mission and nothing else._

Sivu sighed. _Yes Pandora… _he said before cutting her off from his telepathic communications. He then thought to himself. _If this is her intention, even worse than what I see before me, I want no part in what she is planning, I don't care what power she can offer me, it's not worth this. _He said, looking to the youngling. _Pandora, know today, you have made a powerful enemy. _ He thought to himself. He then decided to keep up his ruse, but not the one with Spyro, oh no, but to fool Pandora, to pass on nothing but lies, in hopes of crushing her plans.

Sivu was brought out of his musings when he heard Volteer speak again.

"Now inside of a bag he had strapped to his leg we found some berries, meat, and a few other tools of survival, living, continuance, along with one piece of paper that read a sole word." He took out the piece of paper and scrawled onto it in what looked to be dried blood, was the word. 'Vengance'.


End file.
